


Pouta, která drží

by Durani



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durani/pseuds/Durani
Summary: Nikdy nevíte, na co narazíte, když prohledáváte sklep Rozmaru.





	Pouta, která drží

Když pracujete u metropolitní policie, tak nečekáte, že se budete probírat starým harampádím. Pokud to ovšem není pro případ. Nejspíš nikdo vám nezadá úkol prohrabat se starými bednami někde v zapadlém sklepě. V případě, že pracujete ve zvláštním oddílu, který řeší podivné, strašidelné a hlavně magické věci, se vám to ale může stát. Ale protože to slovo na M se zásadně nesní u nás používat, označujeme to jednoduše jako sokol. Tolik k tomu co dělám. 

K tomu kdo jsem, tak mé jméno je Peter Grant a jsem oficiálně učedník posledního čaroděje Anglie. Ve skutečnosti není poslední a já netrávím svá odpoledne vařením lektvarů a sbíráním bylin. Ale protože můj mistr – pouze v učitelskožákovském slova smyslu, to zdůrazňuji – má poněkud zvláštní humor, občas mě nechává dělat podobné věci. Jako například probírání se starým harampádím nacházejícím se hluboko ve sklepech Rozmaru, oficiální základny našeho oddělení. A je to dřina, to vám povím. Raději bych se teď asi učil latinu. Na druhou stranu. Občas se vám podaří najít i něco dobrého. Například nevybuchlé granáty, kalašnikovi a i hromadu prokletých předmětů.

Toho jednoho dne, kdy se můj vztah s mým mistrem posunul trochu tím směrem, kterým čeká každá náctiletá fanynka, jsem opět byl ve sklepech Rozmaru a kupodivu jsem neprohledával bedny. Ne kvůli nařízení mého šéfa, ale z vlastní zvědavosti. A ten toho hned využil a dal mi seznam věcí, které mám najít a naskládat do jiné bedny.

Proklínal bych ho, ale z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že kletby existují a ne vždy je dobré si s nimi zahrávat. Tak jsem prostě prolézal všechny zákoutí sklepa a hledal položky ze seznamu. 

Když jsem prohrabal třetí bednu a vyndal ven všechny možné věci, které mě nějak zaujaly, objevil se na schodech Nightingale. S lehkým úsměvem mě pozoroval a bylo jasné, že si zrovna dopřál menší svačinku. Jednu z těch stravitelných, které Molly vařila.

„Už jste našel všechny věci ze seznamu Petere?“ zeptal se mě a já zavrtěl hlavou. Vstal jsem a protáhl si záda přičemž jsem taky ukázal na bednu daleko od všech ostatních, ve které byly všelijaké talismany.

„Ještě ne, ale dělám na tom. A zajímá mě, proč si to nemůžete udělat sám,“ odpověděl jsem a uvolnil se. Nightingale se mezitím sklonil a všechny předměty si pečlivě prohlížel.

„Když mám někoho, kdo to udělá za mě? Jen blázen by tu možnost nevyužil,“ řekl a opět se narovnal. Zamračil jsem se na něj, ale nejspíš si nevšiml. „A navíc můžete hádat k čemu předměty slouží. Jistě vám to pomůže lépe pochopit magii a navíc si ji i procvičíte.“

„Ne že bych byl líný, ale moc se mi nechce. Já už si své věci našel,“ odvětil jsem lehce naštvaně, ale pak jsem se zklidnil. Nebylo dobré naštvat posledního čaroděje Anglie. A i když jsem s tím neměl moc zkušenosti, mohl jsem si klidně představit jak to vypadá.

„Stejně nemáte co na práci,“ zamumlal a obrátil se k odchodu. Na mou obhajobu, ty bedny byly opravdu těžké a já se zdráhal použít jakékoliv kouzlo. Bůhví co by se stalo v místnosti s tolika magickými předměty. Sebral jsem ze země jedna stará pouta, která jsem vyštrachal, a připoutal jsem Nightingalea k sobě. Já levačku, on pravačku. Naštvaně se na mě podíval a potom zavrtěl hlavou.

„Petere otevřete to, nebo budu muset použít kouzla,“ řekl klidně s naléhavostí v hlase a jistě dospěl ke stejnému závěru jako já ohledně používání kouzel ve sklepě.

„Ne. Pomůžu vám, ale najdete si ty talismany sám.“ Šéf se na mě zamračil a místo toho, aby se pohnul k bednám akorát zvedl svou levou ruku nad pouta. Napadlo mě, že opravdu chce kouzlit a taky to udělal. Zašeptal si pro sebe nějakou menší formuli, nebo jak bych to nazval, a soustředil se na okovy na našich rukách. Nic. Žádné klapnutí, cinkání kovu, nic. Po chvíli se najednou začala pouta žhavit a oba dva jsme trhli rukama. Nightinale stáhl ruku a železu se vrátila jeho normální barva.

„Pokusil jste se je roztavit?“ zeptal jsem se ho, protože jsem nevěděl, jak bych si to vysvětlil. Můj šéf pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a zaraženě se díval na pouta.

„Jsou zcela jistě kouzelná. Petere sundejte nám je a já si odnesu svoje talismany. Spokojený?“ zeptal se mě a zarachotil okovy. S povzdechem jsem si uvědomil, že není dobré naštvat své nadřízené a sáhl jsem po klíčku, který byl stále v zámku na mé ruce. Pokusil jsem se jím otočit, ale nešlo to. 

Nightingale mě chvíli sledoval a potom zavrtěl hlavou. Vzal mi klíček a pokusil se otevřít svou část pout. Taky to nešlo. Ani jednomu z nás. Klíček se v poutech ani nehl. A ani zámek a když jsme spojili své síly, zdálo se nám, že spíš celý mechanismus ještě víc uzavřel.

„Kde jste našel ta pouta?“ zeptal se mě nejistě Nightingale a já jsem ukázal k nejbližší krabici. Šéf se k ní sklonil a mě vzal sebou. Nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou a začal si prohlížet popisky na papíře. Nevypadal zrovna potěšeně. To ani já ne, protože jsem si začal uvědomovat pošetilost svého kroku.

„O poutech se tu ale nic nepíše,“ zabručel. Klekl jsem si vedle něho a podíval se na popisky. Opravdu nic, což mě děsilo.

„Přísahám, že jsem je našel v téhle krabici,“ řekl jsem, ale nejspíš to Nightingalea nepotěšilo. Potom mě táhl k dalším bednám a u každé jsme museli prohlédnou zápisky, jestli tam není zmínka o poutech. Nejlépe kouzelných poutech, co se nechtějí otevřít. Protože ani jeden z nás nechtěl být připoutaný k tomu druhému. 

Po dobrých dvou hodinách, kdy jsme se mimochodem stihli i trochu pohádat a shodnout, že vinna je na obou stranách, jsme si sedli na zem a odpočinuli si. Při té příležitosti jsme se znovu pokusili otevřít pouta, ale nešlo to. 

Když jsme si řekli, že jsme odpočinku měli už dost, dali jsme se zase do práce. Víte někdy musím vyzkoumat jednu věc. A to jestli mnoho kouzel v okolí ovlivňuje prácischopnost. Protože po dalších několika hodinách, kdy jsme probrali přibližně dvě třetiny beden, jsme byli tak vysílení, že jsme málem usnuli. Minimálně já. Nightingale vypadal, že by byl schopný ještě chvíli pracovat, ale když si všiml, že klimbám, vzdal práci. 

Shodli jsme se, že budeme pokračovat další den. A že ani jeden nemáme na večeři chuť. Já to připisuji nadměrné koncentraci kouzel v jedné místnosti. Ale hádám, že Nightingale tehdy prostě akorát nechtěl jíst se mnou hned vedle sebe. I když by to asi bylo lepší, než vykonávat potřebu vedle sebe, což jsme museli. Bohudík, že na toaletách jsou pisoáry blízko u sebe, jinak nevím, co bychom dělali. Ani jeden jsme o tom nepromluvili a hádám, že nám oběma došlo, že o tom ani nikdy jindy nepromluvíme, a že se to prostě nestalo.

Poslední věc, kterou jsme ten den řešili, bylo spaní. Pouta nešla otevřít, takže jsme nemohli být každý ve své posteli a byla navíc tak krátká, že ani kdybychom k sobě přistrčili dvě postele tak, aby se mezi nimi dalo chodit, nevyspali bychom se.

Přemýšlím jestli mám děkovat původním návrhářům tohoto místa, že sem přidali i manželské postele. Nebo Nightingaleovi, že chce mít spoustu místa na spaní.

Nikdy jsem nebyl v jeho pokoji až do teď. Dvě okna s výhledem na menší park, který máme před Rozmarem, Pár skříní, pracovní stůl s hromadou knih, potom jeden dva staré obrazy a kalendář se zaškrtanými dny, kdy se hraje ragby. A potom taky velká manželská postel s nebesy. Raději jsem se svého šéfa neptal, jestli si nebesa vybral sám, nebo jestli už tam byla. 

„Je to výjimečná situace, jasné,“ podíval se na mě lehce zlostně. Já jsem přikývl a začali jsme se převlékat do pyžama. Tedy spíše, já jsem si akorát sundal džíny. V tričku a spodním prádle se dá spát vedle nadřízeného, tak spí každý druhý. Větší problém měl Nightingale, který na sobě měl košili a vestu. A protože jsme měli pouta na rukách, nemohl si ani jedno z toho sundat.

„Jasné.“ A říkáte to proto, kdybych s vámi chtěl něco mít, abych si to hned vyrazil z hlavy? To jsem samozřejmě neřekl, protože by mě nejspíš usmažil nějakým kouzlem. Nightingale se mezitím mračil na své oblečení a zcela jistě vymýšlel, jak ho sundat, aniž by ho musel nějak porušit.

„Nenapadá vás něco?“ zeptal se a ukázal hlavou na svoji pravou ruku. 

„Možná rozstřihnout, ale to je jediné,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou a přemýšlel jsem, jestli by raději můj šéf spal v košili a vestě, nebo by je obě zničil. 

„Taky mě to napadlo, ale nechce se mi to oblečení ničit,“ zabručel a určitě na mě byl v tu chvíli zase naštvaný. 

„Molly to zase sešije, když ji hezky poprosíte. A jestli to nosíte jen tady,“ navrhl jsem a doufal jsem, že se mě nepokusí zabít. Nightingale se akorát zamračil a potom zvedl ruku nad rukávy. Pomalu se začalo objevovat modré světlo a proužek přes rukáv košile i vestu. Když proužek dojel až na druhou stranu oblečení, zmizel. A potom se rukáv rozpadl. Zachytil jsem košili a vestu a podíval jsem se na rovná řez, který se ani nepáral.

„Molly aspoň bude mít něco na práci. A nebude dál vymýšlet nové druhy vajíček na měkko,“ utrousil jsem a podal jsem oblečení Nightingaleovi. Ten ho složil a dal na stůl. Raději si k tomu ještě připsal papírek, že se to musí zašít. Nebo to bylo pro Molly, která klidně mohla přijít o půlnoci a my bychom si toho nevšimli. Nejspíš. 

Potom jsme se nějak dostali do postele. Musím podotknout, že mám stále větší svaly než Nightingale, protože ten v posledních několika týdnech trochu víc posiloval. Minimálně se mi to tak zdálo, ale teď jsem zase klidný. Bohužel když mu nešla normálně sundat košile, byla ještě větší blbost, že by si nějak nandal triko. S omluvou, že vedle něj budu muset spát zatímco on je téměř nahý, jsme si lehli. A než jsme usnuli, pokusili jsme se ještě vymyslet způsob, jak otevřít pouta. Bohužel ani jednoho z nás nic nenapadlo. Minimálně nic, co by nás nezranilo nebo nezabilo.

Víte, problém ve spaní s partnerkou je ten, že ona se moc vrtí. Ale s Nightingaleem to bylo ještě horší. Hlavně kvůli těm poutům. Nechtěl jsem ho probudit, tak jsem se akorát přizpůsoboval tomu, jak leží. Do chvíle, než se přetočil na bok a stáhl mě k sobě. Potichu jsem zaklel a snažil se vymyslet způsob, jak se vypořádat s touhle pozicí. Bohužel jediné co mě napadlo bylo, že i lehu za něj, nějak vymyslím pouta a budu doufat, že se zase nepohne. 

Zprvu jsem čekal jestli se náhodou zase nepřetočí, ale to se nestalo. Tak jsem mu trochu nadzvedl hlavu a dal pod ni svou ruku, na které jsem měl pouta. Bylo to rozhodně trochu lepší, než se natahovat, zatímco on má ruku položenou před sebou na posteli.

Konečně jsem usnul. Pořádně usnul.

Nightingale se probudil jako první. Částečně kvůli světlu a částečně kvůli tlačení do zad. Pomalu otevřel oči a lehce se usmál, když si všiml snědé ruky, jak ho objímá. Lehce ji pohladil, ale pak si všiml pout a vrátil se zpět do přítomnosti. Otočil se za sebe a v duchu zaklel. Potom se podíval na hodinky na stolku. Bylo už skoro osm hodin a on byl ještě v posteli.

„Petere,“ řekl klidně a zavrtěl mnou. Taky jsem se pomalu probudil, ale když jsem ho uviděl těsně před sebou lekl jsem se. Trhl jsem sebou rychle skoro na druhý konec postele a Nightingalea jsem vzal sebou.

„Ježiši. Omlouvám se,“ vyhrkl jsem a narovnal se. Můj šéf mě napodobil a poupravil si pouta.

„V pořádku, žiji.“ Po tomto probuzení jsme se rozhodli, že nemá cenu se nějak pokoušet oblékat. Hlavně pro Nightingalea. Já jsem rychle ukořistil nějaké staré tepláky a natáhl si je. 

A tak se stalo, že když jsme snídali, tak já byl oblečený a Nightingale zase téměř nahý. Molly nám opět naservírovala spoustu jídla, ale my jsme neměli chuť. Když se na nás tázavě podívala, ukázali jsme jí pouta.

„Nejdou otevřít,“ vysvětlil jsem a hodil jsem nenápadně kousek párku Tobymu, který ležel na zemi pod našima nohama. Molly se zamračila a přistoupila k nám. Vzala pouta a jedním rychlým pohybem je roztrhla. Na zemi zacinkal kov a já s Nightingaleem jsme se dívali na zbytky pout.

„Asi už to mám. Byl to ten manželský slib, nebo jak se to psalo. Pouta, která může otevřít kdokoliv kromě těch, kdo jsou v nich spoutaní,“ řekl Nightingale a mnul si zápěstí.

„Takže jsme nemuseli tak nepohodlně spát a měli jsme si zajít za Molly?“ zeptal jsem se lehce nepříjemně, když černovláska odešla. Můj šéf přikývl a oba jsme trochu zaskučeli. A potom jsme se dali opět do jídla.

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že se vám to aspoň trochu líbilo.


End file.
